This invention relates to a sensor arrangement and to a method for operating a sensor arrangement.
Generally, ambient light sensing is the ability to measure the brightness of light incident on a surface. Ambient light sensors such as lux meters, however, strive to sense light in a somewhat directionally invariant manner. Typically, these sensors use a diffuser dome placed over the light sensitive surface, which removes all directional information from ambient light signals. The sensor characteristic typically takes the form of a modified cosine response. In addition, the use of a diffuser dome attenuates the response, making the ambient light sensor less sensitive.
However, there are many applications of ambient light sensor that can benefit from the ability to sense the direction of incident light. Such applications include solar tracking, e.g. for automated tracking of solar panels and controlling of automated window blinds in a modern house. Furthermore, directional ambient light sensors could be used for controlling a car's rear view mirror at night or dimming the headlights in a car. In sun- or moonlit applications, directional ambient light sensors could even be used as an inexpensive navigation method. For example, a remote controlled (R/C) boat would be able to autonomously find its way back to shore if the boat accidently got out of range of the R/C transmitter. Even further advanced applications are possible, navigation of a car, for example.
The objective of this invention is to provide a sensor arrangement and a method for operating a sensor arrangement that improves on directional light sensing.
This object is solved by the subject matter of the independent claims. Further developments and embodiments relate to dependent claims.